La última batalla, ¿esto es lo quiero?
by yunypotter19
Summary: Draco Malfoy habla sobre la última batalla, y a lo que él se enfrenta, no tengo en cuenta el septimo libro.Espero su opinión


Hola aquí estoy de vuelta este es un Draco-Ginny, no se si os gustará pero espero que me deis vuestra opinión, sinceramente a mi si me gusta, espero haber vosotros que opináis. Aquí os lo dejo buybuy y hasta la próxima.

_**La última batalla, ¿esto es lo que quiero?**_

Ya llegó el momento de la batalla final, y no se que va a pasar, pero siento que no debería de estar en donde me encuentro.

Ojala hubiese tenido tiempo suficiente cuando tuve la ocasión de decir si a esa persona que me ofreció su ayuda.

Ojala hubiese podido cambiar a su lado, ¿pero era eso exactamente lo que deseaba?

De algo estoy seguro desde que hable con él, algo cambió, ¿acaso me abrió los ojos?

Mi padre a mí derecha diciéndome y convencido de que nosotros venceremos de que lo que estamos haciendo es estar en el bando ganador.

Pero sinceramente encontrarme a este lado de al línea con la capa negra y con esta mascara que no me deja respirar, no creo que sea el camino correcto.

¿Puede ser el camino correcto el que te obligan a seguir bajo amenazas?

No, no creo que ese sea el camino que se debe seguir, en el que lo único que puedes encontrar es el sufrimiento de los demás.

He podido pensar durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo que los sangre sucia no deberían de ejercer la magia, pero también he de reconocer que no solo atacan a los sangre sucia.

Esos pobretones de los Weasley, son igual o incluso más puros de sangre que muchos de los mortifagos que están ahora a mi lado, y sin embargo están en el punto de mira de Voldemort tan solo por ser amigos de los muggels.

Mi padre a mi lado esta contento de que dentro de poco todo esto va a comenzar, parece incluso ansioso, y deseoso de torturar a los que se encuentran en el castillo.

Pero yo no siento lo mismo que él, me siento sucio y retorcido.

Escuchó los primeros hechizos procedentes de otro lugar que no es cercano a nosotros.

Mí padre considerado un mortifago cercano a Voldemort se encuentra entre los que están de frente a la puerta del castillo, entre los que aquí nos encontramos están, mi madre que desearía encontrarse en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí, y presiento que desearía que yo estuviese con ella.

Severus Snape, el que parece nervioso por algo que no llego a entender, un hombre bajo y con poco pelo que lo llaman colagusano, por lo que se de él, es el verdadero traidor de los Potter, es el culpable de la muerte de los padres de San Potter.

Mi tía Bellatrix, y su marido Lestrage junto con el hermano de este.

Varios a los que no reconozco y sinceramente no me interesan.

Crabbe y Goyle acompañados por sus respectivos padres también se encuentran entre los que estamos delante de la puerta esperando que alguien salga.

Y delante de todos nosotros, esta él, su alargada figura, delgada y alta, sus ojos rojos llenos de deseo de venganza y deseoso de acabar de una vez con todo eso, convencido sin duda de que esa será su victoria definitiva.

Una sonrisa en su boca sin labios, sus dedos largos de su mano derecha agarran con fuerza una varita.

Cerca suyo en el suelo su fiel serpiente Naginy tal vez la única verdadera amiga que ha tenido en su existencia.

-¿Cuánto más pensáis alargar esto?- su voz fría como el hielo se hace escuchar desea llegar al final, pero parece ser que no se cree capaz de asaltar el castillo, ha dado un ultimátum solo desea a Potter.

Veo desde mi posición como las puertas del castillo se abren de poco a poco.

Desde donde estoy y con lo que me deja ver esta odiosa mascara que cada vez más siento que me posee en vez de ser yo el que la lleva, puedo distinguir a varia gente.

Entre los que puedo distinguir se encuentran la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Fliwich, la profesora Sprout, el centauro Firence, incluso la alocada profesora Trelawni se encuentra entre ellos.

Veo a la familia Weasley al completo.

Los padres de los Weasley, al igual que Remus Lupin, Nimpadora Tonks, Kinsgley se encuentran inmediatamente detrás de Granger, la comadreja y San Potter.

Esos tres lideran la marcha no puedo evitar sentir envidia, sin duda eso es una verdadera amistad.

Una que yo no poseo, puedo sentir a todos los que han estado durante toda mi vida siendo mis amigos, pero estoy seguro de que si me encontrase en una situación parecida a la de Potter ellos no se encontrarían a mí lado.

Puedo distinguir como la mano de Remus Lupin reposa en el hombro izquierdo de San Potter, sin duda dándole su apoyo, un apoyo que él agradecerá sin duda.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mi padre me dio su apoyo incondicional?

Se que a mi alrededor todos se excitan, estamos apunto de llegar al principio del fin.

Deseo de corazón que esto ya haya terminado, pero se que no será nada fácil, tendré que atacar, pero ahora la pregunta que todo mi cuerpo, mi mente incluso esa parte de mí que creía muerta se hace es, ¿a quienes atacaré?

Aunque estoy en esta parte del campo, ¿de verdad es esto lo que yo deseo?

Mi mente me juega malas pasadas, escucho voces a mí alrededor, veo a mi padre moverse, siento como mi madre por su parte retrocede para perderse entre los de más atrás.

Siento nauseas, siento miedo y veo como hechizos comienzan a volar por todas partes.

Escucho las voces de la gente que a mí alrededor comienza a decir sus hechizos, veo diferentes rayos volar por todas partes, brillantes, de múltiples colores.

¿A que estoy esperando?, ¿por qué no me muevo?

Se que estoy quieto con mi mascara puesta, con mi vista fija en el campo de batalla pero sin verlo, veo a gente que conozco, gente a la que he insultado, gente que creía menos que yo, luchar por sus vidas, por sus creencias.

Pienso en todo lo que les dije, en todo lo que hice, en el daño que mis palabras pudieron llegar a hacerles a esa gente.

Veo a la comadreja pobretona acercarse a mí.

Sus ojos azules buscan los míos grises, aunque estoy seguro de que no sabe quien soy no me puede reconocer si no hablo.

Levanta su varita hacía mí me esta retando, y yo respondo, esto es una batalla tengo que dejar de dudar, tengo que decidir que hacer.

Nuestra lucha comienza, nunca pensé que la comadreja fuera tan resistente, pero por algo acompañó a Potter en casi todas sus aventuras.

¿Cómo puede dar alguien tanto por otra persona?, el chico contra el que estoy enfrentándome a sido capaz de arriesgar todo por ese amigo incondicional, a sido capaz de jugarse el cuello y no solo el suyo sino el de toda su familia.

¿Para tanto da una amistad?

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo distinguir a mi padre, es algo increíble, pero al igual que su hijo y yo nos estamos enfrentando nuestros padres se enfrentan entre ellos.

Mi padre va venciendo ese duelo, y me siento mal.

Veo como el padre de la comadreja cae al suelo a tropezado, me siento impotente, su hijo no se ha dado cuenta y sigue su duelo conmigo, me siento mal pero un hechizo reclama mi atención al duelo que yo mismo estoy librando.

Vuelvo de nuevo mi vista al Weasley, lo veo cansado, pero aun sostiene con fuerza su varita.

No se exactamente como pasa, pero escucho el grito de desesperación de alguien muy cerca de nosotros, no se quien ha gritado pero al ver que él se desconcentra decido atacar.

Lanzo mi hechizo contra él, y sale disparado contra uno de los árboles.

Veo como cae al suelo invoco su varita y la cojo en mis manos, parece querer escapar, siento como desea volver con su dueño, rehúsa a que otra persona la coja.

Camino con cuidado, sin prisa, no quiero llegar hasta él, pero se que debo hacerlo, veo a gente caminar delante de mí, pero solo puedo ver a Weasley en el suelo al parecer aturdido por el golpe.

Llegó delante de él, levanto mi varita, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirla, tengo que pronunciar la maldición.

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?, ¿Qué exactamente me lo impide?

Mi mano tiembla, duda, no quiero hacer esto, trago fuerte mientras sostengo mi varita con fuerza, ¿qué tan malo puede ser no terminar, no decir la maldición?

Abro la boca apunto de hablar, pero la vuelvo a cerrar, ¿puede ser el que lo conozca la razón de no poder matarlo?, ¿puede ser el haber hablado con él, lo que me lo impida?

Respiro con ansiedad y desesperación, escuchó la voz de mi padre diciéndome algo, pero a pesar de que se lo que me dice, no puedo o no quiero entender lo que me exige.

Levanto de nuevo la varita pues la había bajado, debo hacerlo cierro un poco los ojos y escucho esa voz fría y asfixiante en mi cabeza, recordándome exactamente lo que puedo perder si no lo hago, sino lo acabo en ese momento.

Una vez más y sabiendo que no tengo escapatoria abro los labios dispuesto a decir la peor de las maldiciones, los oídos me duelen, de tanto escuchar ese pitido en mi cabeza.

Comienzo a susurrar la maldición, no me atrevo a decirla en voz alta, de mi varita comienzan a salir las chispas verdes.

Mis ojos grises se abren al ver que de la nada otra melena pelirroja se acerca y se coloca delante de ese Weasley.

Unos ojos castaños profundos me miran, pero están llenos de lágrimas, su rostro entero esta bañado en lágrimas, esta sucia completamente, sus ropas rotas por varios sitios, y en su cara dolor, y sufrimiento.

Dejo de murmurar la maldición, ¿eso es lo que queremos?, ver a gente así, ver a alguien de esa forma tan desesperada, defender y aferrarse a algo.

Sus ojos no son desafiantes como muchas otras veces los he visto, no son llenos de odio, sus ojos están llenos de dolor, de súplica, escucho su voz.

Debe ser la única cosa que escucho, su voz, nada más que eso.

-Por favor detente.-

Estoy seguro de que no sabe quien soy, no me reconoce, pero aun así me suplica por la vida de su hermano, no, no puedo hacerlo.

-No me lo quites, no me quites también a Ron.- sigue suplicando, pero ¿Cuánto estoy dispuesto a perder yo mismo?, sino lo hago mi madre, ella, nunca más podría volverla a ver.

Miro a sus ojos fijamente, y me doy cuenta de que si no fuese la vida de mi madre o la de mi padre mismo la que estuviese en juego, si fuese mi vida la que se cobraría ese ser por perdonar la de ese Weasley sin duda la daría.

¿Acaso siento lastima de ella?, no, no es lastima, no se que sea lo que me pasa, pero siento que no puedo respirar, siento que debo deshacerme de esa mascara, que debo mostrarme ante ella.

Bajo mi varita derrotado, sus ojos aun lloran, no se cuanta habrá sido su perdida, pero no quiero que sufra más, no quiero ser participe de ese dolor.

Siento como mi varita cae al suelo incluso siento el suelo bajo mis rodillas al caer en él.

Me quito la mascara desesperado por librarme de ella, deseoso de poder respirar al fin aire libre.

El viento golpea mi pelo rubio el cual lo agradece parece que me he librado de una prisión al dejar caer mi mascara.

Escucho como ella cae también al suelo y escucho su llanto, ¿esta llorando de dolor o de alegría?

Levantó un poco mi rostro de la verde hierba aunque ahora mismo no se distingue el color de esta, más que oscura.

Fijo mis ojos grises en ella y la veo al lado de su hermano cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, le da un beso en la mejilla y se refugia en el pecho de este mientras que él la abraza con fuerza.

Al fijarme en ellos me percato de algo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento ambos están empapados, fijo mi vista ahora en el cielo oscuro, y me doy cuenta de que esta lloviendo.

De repente me siento solo, no se el motivo pero es así.

Me levanto del lugar donde me encuentro, y cojo mi varita, no me preocupo por la otra que esta en el suelo, ya la recogerá su dueño cuando quiera.

Comienzo a caminar ahora si fijándome en todo a mí alrededor.

Hay gente por el suelo, puedo escuchar gritos por todas partes, pero no deseo entenderlos, gente con mascaras o sin ellas se encuentran en el suelo, gente que conozco y gente que no.

Mis pasos me llevan hasta un claro en el que veo a Voldemort esa persona a la que tenemos que seguir sin importar nada según mi padre, esta con Potter, este se encuentra cansado, veo como cae la lluvia a ambos, se que están hablando pero no puedo llegar a entender que dicen.

Me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que mira, parecen haber pedido que no intervenga nadie en esa lucha.

Me percato de que Severus Snape esta siendo ayudado por Mcgonagal, ¿acaso él no estaba con nosotros?, ¿por eso era su nerviosismo?

Puedo ver a Granger en el lugar, y mis ojos y los de ella se encuentran en el camino, ella parece cansada, parece haber luchado bastante en la batalla, yo sin embargo solo he luchado contra una persona, y no he sido capaz a terminar con ella, ¿si hubiese estado en el otro bando, como habría sido todo?

Escucho de repente gritos de alegría a mi alrededor, desconecto mis ojos de los de Granger para poder saber que es lo que ha pasado en el lugar, y me encuentro con San Potter cayendo al suelo de rodillas dejando caer su varita, delante de él el gran Lord Voldemort esta en el suelo completamente inmóvil, sin vida, muerto, ¿así es como termina esta batalla?, ¿después de todo es San Potter el vencedor?

Veo a Granger correr con todo lo que le queda de fuerza para llegar al lado de Potter, cae a su lado y lo agarra cuando este esta por caer completamente al suelo.

Veo ahora a mi alrededor como la gente a la que yo pertenecía huye con rapidez, ¿acaso es lo que yo debo hacer ahora huir?

Me giro para irme de allí, todo acabó, el fin llegó para los míos no era el esperado, pero para los otros al fin les llegó la paz, ¿Cuánto me quedará a mí para conseguirla?, ¿acaso la merezco?, ¿podré conseguirla?

Mis pasos me llevan al lugar desde donde partí, me quedo quieto en el sitio, al ver a la menor de los Weasley, su hermano ya no esta en ese lugar, pero ella esta allí sola, sigue llorando, mientras su cabello rojo cae tapándole la cara.

No se exactamente que le pasará pero sin duda es algo doloroso pues no deja de llorar, mientras el agua de la lluvia le sigue cayendo.

Me acerco a ella con cuidado, no se que podré hacer yo, pero quiero intentar ayudar, quiero ser útil al menos una vez, al menos servir para algo aunque no sea a lo que este acostumbrado, aunque no sea a lo que me han enseñado.

Llego a su lado, me arrodillo suelto mi varita en el suelo y poso mi mano derecha en su rostro levantándoselo lo suficiente para ver que sus ojos están completamente rojos de llorar, que tiene la cara sucia, al igual que su cabello rojo.

-¿Me vas a matar?- escucho su voz de nuevo, ¿acaso es solo eso lo que mi mente quiere escuchar con claridad?

-Todo ha terminado.- consigo murmurar, veo que sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, ella no sabe el final de todo, tal vez piense que Potter a sido el perdedor, ¿aunque en una guerra puede haber alguien ganador?

No entiendo por que es ahora que me hago todas estas preguntas, tal vez si lo hubiese echo antes…

-¿Habéis ganado?- me dice ella, y no se que contestar, pues ¿yo pertenezco a ellos, o a los otros?, mi vestimenta dice que pertenezco a los mortifagos, pero yo mismo no me considero uno de ellos, sin embargo luchaba en ese bando.

-¿Ha cuantos has perdido?- la escucho murmurar, y no se que contestarle pues no lo se, veo que sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas mientras que me vuelve hablar y me dice:- Yo a dos personas, gracias por no quitarme también a Ron.-

A dos personas, a perdido a dos personas y yo iba a arrebatarle a otra más, la siento comenzar a llorar más, y me acercó un poco más a ella y no se si debería de estar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo, pero la acerco a mí y la abrazo.

Recuerdo que eso mismo había echo el otro Weasley, la había abrazado con fuerza, tal vez por la sensación de ver que ella estaba viva, o por haber salvado su vida, no se cual sería la razón por la que el Weasley la había abrazado de esa forma pero mi razón es más simple y a la vez más difícil de entender al menos para mí.

Solo estoy seguro de una cosa, no la quiero ver llorar, no la quiero escuchar sollozar, no quiero verla sufrir, ¿acaso quiero protegerla?, tal vez si.

Me fijo en sus manos una de ellas la tiene sobre mi pecho al igual que su cara esta escondida en este, la otra, esta en la hierva agarrando algo con fuerza.

Me fijo mejor en su mano, y me quedo helado, pues en su mano tiene la mascara que a mí tanto me asfixiaba puesta.

-Gracias, gracias por no quitármelo también a él.- no puedo evitar sentir algo en mi interior y la abrazo con fuerza contra mí, y le digo lo que quería decirle desde que la había visto hace un momento:

-Gracias, gracias por salvarme tú a mí.- cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando la vuelvo a escuchar sollozar, y los abro con sorpresa cuando siento que de ellos salen lágrimas, ¿por qué estoy llorando?, ¿es por ella, o es por mi?, ¿acaso es por lo dos?

Siento de nuevo como cae la lluvia, tal vez a querido recordarme que esta lloviendo, con esfuerzo y no por que ella pese mucho la cojo entre mis brazos, ella sigue con su rostro escondido en mi pecho, y aferra mi mascara en sus manos aun no entiendo por que la coge con esa desesperación talvez algún día se lo pregunte, camino con ella en mis brazos hacía el castillo, allí estará segura, allí estará bien.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada veo a la profesora Mcgonagall, ella me mira también, siento sus ojos fijos en mí, mira mi vestimenta, y a pesar de cómo estoy vestido y de lo que significa estar vestido así, me acoge con una sonrisa llena de ternura, y con un movimiento de su mano me dice que la siga.

Aferró a la menor de los Weasley contra mí y comienzo a caminar por los pasillos, puedo ver a varios heridos, pero a pesar de haber ganado esta guerra no los veo con sonrisas, todos parecen estar hundidos cada uno por sus propios motivos, cada uno por sus propias perdidas o por las de otros.

Llegamos a la enfermería, y me doy cuenta de que en varias camas hay gente con todo el cuerpo caras incluidas tapadas por las sabanas blancas, sin duda esas son las personas por las que todos lloran, de todos esos, ¿habrá alguno por el que yo lloré?

Me fijo en que la profesora Mcgonagall me muestra una cama, me acerco a ella y veo que esta vacía, apoyo a la menor de los Weasley en ella, y me decido para irme cuando siento que me agarra la mano con fuerza.

-No te vayas, no me dejes sola.- la miro, ella no esta sola, esta rodeada de mucha gente, veo que varios Weasley han llegado, al parecer todos me han visto cargarla hasta aquí, entre ellos esta, uno de los gemelos con el brazo vendado, su hermano mayor, el pobretón, o lo que es lo mismo el que ella misma a salvado.

Su madre también se encuentra allí, esta despeinada, y ninguno de ellos tiene una sonrisa en la cara, todos han estado llorando, pero parece ser que solo la menor de los Weasley no ha podido dejar de hacerlo.

Siento la mirada de varios de ellos en mí, me miran con odio y rencor, el gemelo en especial me mira con reproche, doy un paso hacía atrás dispuesto a alejarme del lugar, se que no soy bien recibido en ese sitio, ¿podré serlo en algún lugar?, ¿A dónde pertenezco yo ahora?

Pero ella no me deja marchar, tiene mi mano sujeta con fuerza, no quiere dejarme ir, ¿sabrá que necesito desesperadamente que alguien me necesite?, ¿sabrá que me esta dando con ese simple gesto la vida?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- es el gemelo el que me habla.

-No te queremos aquí, vete, ya has hecho bastante daño.- no se a que se refieren pero quiero y no quiero saberlo a la vez.

-Él no ha hecho nada.- escucho que dice ella.

-Ginny él no pero si los de su calaña.- escucho que dice el mayor de ellos.

-Él no pertenece a esos.-

-Ginny estuvo apunto de matarme.- escucho que dice el pobretón.

-Pero no lo hizo, él no es como los otros.- la miro ahora no llora, parece fuerte de nuevo decidida, ¿por qué hace todo esto por mí?, ¿por qué me da esta salvación?

-Su padre mató a papa.- escucho que dice el gemelo que allí se encuentra, y siento que mi cara palidece, los miro a todos, ellos me miran a mí, y me siento que estoy siendo acusado de algo, retrocedo un paso, no de miedo, sino de arrepentimiento, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes de que era lo correcto?, ¿por qué mi padre había echo lo que había echo?, ¿de verdad el dolor que ellos sentían en ese momento era diversión para su padre?, ¿sinceramente pensaban que él podría disfrutar de eso?

Siento que estoy cayendo a un vacío muy grande, pero la mano de ella aun sostiene la mía, no me deja caer, y encuentro entre todas las miradas una de pena, una que siente que no merezco eso, una mirada también de salvación para mi alma.

Sus ojos azules miran los míos con pena, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y de todas las lágrimas que esos ojos han tenido que soltar esa noche por culpa de mi familia, ellos me miran con pena y un poco de alegría.

-Él no es culpable de lo que su familia haga.- su voz es calida, y parece sincera, ¿por qué la insulte tantas veces en el pasado?, ¿por qué ahora esa, precisamente esa familia es tan considerada conmigo?, ¿Qué puede ser lo que les lleve a tratarme como lo están haciendo?

De nuevo siento que pertenezco a un lugar, al menos no estoy tan perdido, miró de nuevo a mí alrededor, y me doy cuenta de que ya no solo hay varios Weasley alrededor de la cama de ella, sino que Granger e incluso la Lunática de Ravenclove se encuentran en el lugar.

¿Dónde esta Potter?

Busco con mi mirada a mí alrededor y me quedo helado en el sitio al ver en una cama la rubia y larga cabellera de mi madre.

Consigo soltar la mano de la menor de los Weasley y camino hasta esa cama, veo la sabana blanca, y cierro los ojos trago con fuerza, deseando con todo mí ser que no sea lo que yo creo.

Mis pasos son lentos y el camino parece eterno, llego hasta la cortina y la corro, al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que todas mis pesadillas se han hecho realidad, la sabana la cubre entera.

Siento mi corazón palpitar con desesperación, y a mi mente llega esa voz odiosa y fría, como si fuera lo que me hiciera cerciorarme de lo que yo mismo estoy seguro "este es tu precio"

Y no por más que quiero no puedo retener mis lágrimas en mis ojos, no puedo mantener esa fachada de chico frío que quise llevar durante mucho tiempo, el dolor es demasiado grande, ¿cómo será el de ellos, que no solo han perdido a una persona sino a dos?

Me acerco a ella, quiero verla una vez más, quiero verla una vez más, y aunque se que si lo repito muchas veces no va a ser verdad no va a pasar, lo digo una y otra vez, quiero verla una vez más.

¿Cuántas veces le dije te quiero?, ¿lo hice alguna vez?, ¿Por qué no lo dije lo necesario?

Destapo su cara, y se confirma mi temor ha sido un avara kedabra lo que la ha matado, acaricio su rostro, que a pesar de su expresión me sigue pareciendo el más hermoso.

No lo puedo evitar y la abrazo, quiero sentirla una vez más, pero esta fría, casi helada, no me da ese calor de cuando era pequeño, ella ya no esta.

-Cisa, ¿Cisa?- escucho la voz de mi padre, no se que hace allí, no se por qué lo escucho, no entiendo nada, pero ¿puede ser miedo y dolor lo que escucho en su voz?

-Tú, ha sido tú culpa, has sido tú, tú la has matado.- siento que tira de mí separándome del cuerpo de mi madre, me empuja lejos haciendo que caiga contra la cortina y esta caiga al suelo rota justo a mi lado desvelando la cama de al lado en la que se encuentra Kinsgley siendo curado por Pomfrey.

-Señor Malfoy deténgase.-

Mi padre esta llorando, y veo odio en sus ojos al fijarlos en los míos.

-TÚ HAS MATADO A MI MUJER, POR TÚ CULPA ESTA MUERTA.- Sus ojos parecen los de un loco que ha perdido la razón, veo que saca su varita y me apunta.

-Yo no he hecho nada.- escucho que murmuro yo mismo.

-EXACTO, HAS SIDO TÚ, POR NO MATAR A ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE, ES TÚ CULPA Y AHORA LO VAS A PAGAR CON TÚ VIDA, LA DE MI CISA POR LA TUYA.- Y se que es verdad, que me va a matar, y no tengo miedo, quiero que lo haga, quiero que acabe, ¿pues habrá otra forma de no sentirme tan culpable y miserable por la muerte de mi madre?, ¿habrá forma de superar este dolor que me embarga?

Escucho las voces de los de mí alrededor pero solo puedo pedir que lo haga, que me mate que diga la peor de las maldiciones, que acabe con mi dolor.

Veo como un hechizo le da a mi padre, y este responde, se que solo quiere una cosa y me levanto dispuesto a entregárselo, dispuesto a darle lo que ansia venganza.

Me pongo delante de él, lo miró a los ojos los cuales me encuentro llenos de lágrimas parece darse cuenta de lo que le ha pasado a mi madre, parece darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero aun así levanta su varita apuntándome a mí a su propio hijo, ¿eso implica que yo también he perdido a dos personas?, no, creo que una de ellas la perdí hace tiempo, ese miserable de Voldemort me lo arrebato.

Cierro los ojos esperando el hechizo pero nunca llega, sin embargo siento un apretón en una de mis manos, al abrir los ojos me encuentro con que mi padre esta de rodillas con la varita en el suelo, Kinsgley y uno de los Weasley el mayor de todos Bill creo que se llama están cada uno a un lado, agarrándole un brazo cada uno.

Mientras él esta llorando y delante de mí esta la menor de ellos Ginny, agarrándome la mano.

¿Por qué me ayudan?

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

¿Merezco estar aquí?, ¿merezco que ella este a mí lado?, ¿merezco sujetar su mano, aferrarme a ella como mi salva vidas que es?

Camina a mí lado y en su mano lleva dos flores blancas, mientras que yo en la mía llevo un pequeño ramo, ambos vamos de negro.

No somos los únicos todos los que quedan de su familia, Lovegood, Neville Longbottom ayudado de un bastón debido a su enfrentamiento con mí tía, Granger, incluso Potter están aquí, todos con flores blancas y algunas con florecillas rosas.

Caminamos con cuidado y calma, parece como si quisiéramos alargar el momento del adiós al máximo.

Llego ante la gran piedra que se encuentra al lado del lago y me agacho para depositar el ramo de flores, la menor de los Weasley aprieta mi mano con fuerza mientras deja una flor al lado de mi ramo y la otra cerca de donde sus hermanos y madre han colocado sus flores.

¿Por qué también piensa en mí?, ¿por qué todos ellos se portan así?

Caminamos de regreso a nuestros sitios y me fijo que no solo ella ha dejado una flor cerca de mi ramo, Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom, la madre de ella, incluso Potter y Weasley lo han hecho.

Potter no solo ha dejado una flor ante mi ramo, sino que ha dejado en varios sitios más.

Escucho como alguien habla en nombre de todos, pero mi mente abandona ese lugar y fija mi vista en que Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood y Weasley, no se han dirigido a sus asientos, ellos cinco han ido hacía la tumba de otra persona que también reposa en Hogwarts.

Siento como ella se levanta con cuidado y tira de mí para que haga lo mismo, la sigo, sabiendo que no quiero soltar su mano, seguimos a los otros cinco y nos paramos al lado de su hermano.

Veo que todos tienen una flor en la mano, menos nosotros, Granger hace aparecer dos iguales a las que ellos tienen y nos las pasan a nosotros dos.

La cojo con cuidado ella me sonríe tristemente, me fijo en la flor parece de cristal, aunque no lo es, pero estoy seguro de que no se puede marchitar, ¿y de veras es una sangre sucia?, ¿acaso mi padre sabría hacer algo de lo que ella hacía?, ¿mi padre habría conocido a alguien así?, ¿habría sido capaz de matar a alguien conocido?, y por desgracia se que a esa pregunta solo existe una respuesta Si.

¿Sería el haberlos conocido a ellos exactamente lo que me hizo dudar?, no se por que sería que cambie de camino pero creo que no me arrepiento.

Los siete a la vez dejamos nuestra flor imposible de marchitar en la tumba de una persona que sin duda abrió los ojos de muchos entre ellos los míos, ¿cómo podía agradecérselo ahora que no estaba?, ¿llegaría a perdonarme?

Siento como de nuevo aprieta mi mano, y se que si, que si me había perdonado, y además gracias a él, la había encontrado a ella.

¿Alguna vez podría estar definitivamente a su lado?, al menos ahora tenía un camino que seguir, y deseaba que fuese a su lado, justo como ahora caminando juntos hacía lo que fuese a venir, hacía donde nos tocase llegar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Fin...,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

¿Qué os ha parecido?, sed sinceros, y decirme que tal a quedado, me interesa muchísimo la opinión que tengáis sobre él.

Pues estaba pensando en crear un fic de esta pareja, aunque aun tengo que terminar otros proyectos, pero me gustaría saber si querríais leer uno de ellos largo escrito por mí.

Bueno espero vuestra opinión Buybuy y hasta otra.

Por favor Reviews para saber.


End file.
